


Match me

by YearAndaDay



Series: 500 palavras todos os dias [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearAndaDay/pseuds/YearAndaDay





	

Aí seu irmão mais novo instala o Tinder no seu celular, com fotos e características sem te pedir, porque ele acha que você está solteiro há muito tempo e é bonito e legal demais pra simplesmente não beijar bocas por aí. Poisé, o pior é que mal sei mexer naquilo, nesse tal de passar pro lado não duvido que dei like em metade da cidade sem querer - ou sem querer querendo, é difícil basear interesse em mini perfis e selfies, se já nem namorava com encontro e pessoas reais como aconteceria online? Não era preconceito nem nada, mas sabia por histórias de seus amigos que aquele era praticamente um app de sexo casual e metade das moças era namastê gratidão e quase todo resto baladeiras e a maioria dos caras eram marombas discretos não sou/curto afeminados e sem cabeça nas fotos.

Contudo rolaram alguns matchs, principalmente com garotas porque elas pelo menos eram mais sinceras - e tinham fotos realmente, de modo que rolaram alguns encontros em barzinhos e jantares, algumas até viraram amigas de sair e fazer programas simples juntos (talvez alguns beijos e uma ou outra transa sim), mas de modo geral depois de 6 meses de Tinder não havia ainda conseguido namorar, o que fazia o quase-adolescente se sentir pessoalmente ofendido e ele sequer entendia o motivo deste querer tanto que namorasse.

Hambúrguer e netflix, teria sido só isso ao sair do trabalho na sexta à noite, naquele momento estava largado no sofá com o app aberto na tv enquanto olhava o celular e recebia um match de um rapaz que não se lembrava de ter dado like recentemente, ele era muito verdadeiro e seu perfil era completo e parecia ser sincero - que foi o que o havia feito dar like meses antes - de modo que começaram a conversar no chat privado e ele interessante, apesar de um tanto quanto tímido para falar de si mesmo e inclusive comentou que fora o namorado de sua irmã que instalou o app em seu celular e a conversa evoluiu de tal modo que combinaram de se encontrar num lgbt friendly que ficava a meio caminho das casas de ambos.

E bem, não era difícil reconhecer o homem alto e encorpado, não maromba mas obviamente em ótima forma física e não sentir aquela onda de  _alguma coisa_ tanto em seu coração quanto em partes menos nobres de sua anatomia. Queria-o, queria conversar e saber da vida, saber os pratos favoritos e as fantasias sexuais mais louca, o que fazia da vida e se poderiam ir para o quarto naquele exato momento e falar de tudo aquilo ou simplesmente beijar e sentir aquele corpo quente contra o seu. Meu lado mais racional estava brigando ferozmente com o instintivo para ver qual deles iria dominar a situação e, me arrisco dizer, ele sentia o mesmo. Não sabia que podia ter esse poder sobre alguém e era um tipo de desejo que fazia qualquer se sentir poderoso, especial. 

Naquele momento a racionalidade ganhava por pouco e por isso estávamos apenas conversando e bebendo, ele era ex-marine, alguém que tinha passado pelo inferno e voltado marcado do outro lado, ele tinha algumas cicatrizes visíveis sob a manga da camisa e num dos lados do pescoço, além de algumas tatuagens que despontavam na pele azeitonada. E bem, de mim não há nada empolgante para falar, trabalhava em uma galeria de arte e vivia só com meu irmão enquanto nossos pais eram separados (mamãe morava bem longe) e papai estava numa espécie de atualização da profissão na Inglaterra e ficaria fora do país mais alguns meses, apenas outra família de classe média comum, mas era difícil conversar enquanto nós dois nos comíamos com os olhos e logo saímos em direção a um hotel que não ficava muito longe do bar - não iria pra casa de um desconhecido e nem o traria pra perto de meu irmão.

E bem, o resto é história, no fim o Tinder tinha valido a pena e era nisso que pensava quando sentia suas mãos na nuca, seus lábios no pescoço e seu corpo deslizando dentro do meu o ouvindo chamar meu nome enquanto eu não conseguia articular palavra. 

 

O tinder será a salvação, amém. q


End file.
